Elite Four
Elite Four also known as the "4 Kings of the Dueling World" are a group of elite duelists that are featured in the Duel Masters Versus anime series. __TOC__ List of Members The group consists of 4 members. : — Lucifer : — Benchan : — Kojiro : — Sasori Lucifer (Elite Four).jpg|Lucifer Benchan (Elite Four).jpg|Benchan Kojiro (Elite Four).jpg|Kojiro Sasori (Elite Four).jpg|Sasori Details Each of the 4 duelists are the strongest in their respective civilizations. Even though there is no specification for Fire Civilization, Katta Kirifuda was assumed to be the strongest Fire duelist among the others. All 4 of them and Katta Kirifuda are participants in the Lucifer World Cup and the Duel Masters National Tournament. All of them (with the exception of Sasori) are fierce rivals of Katta. Duel Masters Versus Anime Lucifer World Cup Arc The group was first mentioned by Yohdel when Katta meets Yodel before the Lucifer World Cup. They were then formally introduced and have fans who cheer for them, signifying their overall strength and reputation of being the strongest duelists in the World of Duel Masters. During the duel against 2 of the Elite Four, Benchan and Sasori, Benchan gains victory and 3 of the remaining elites made it through the semi-finals. Only Lucifer and Kojiro are in the finals as Katta and Benchan were eliminated. During the post-tournament party, the group and Katta have a photo shoot conference by the reporters and Lucifer gives Katta Gaial Mobius, Victory Emperor as an addition to his deck. Card Shop Tournament Arc It was not shown but it was stated that all of the members made it through the first phase of the tournament. Only Benchan's victory was shown. Regional Tournament Arc From the talk show about the 8 finalists, it was indicated that all the Elite Four have cleared the second phase of the tournament. The members also watched Katta's and Hokaben's live interview. National Tournament Arc Benchan vs Lucifer During the Christmas Eve match, Benchan gained an advantage due to his training. After Lucifer lifted his time limit, he gained an ability to see the future and his victory. Lucifer won after a great turn of events and Benchan's loss left him upset. Sasori vs Kojiro Sasori changes her appearance as a knight, stirring up the audience's attention. Kojiro receives encouragement from his younger brothers and turn the tables, gaining victory. Benny Haha's and Gyou's evil schemes At some point of time, Gyou partnered up with Benny Haha in order to disable Katta, Kojiro and Lucifer from the tournament. The duo first handles Lucifer by weakening him with traps in their hideout after they kidnapped Helen, Yohdel and Justice. However, their plan was foiled by Katta and his team, but in overall, their plan was a success as Gyou succeeded in attaching poison in Lucifer. This results in Lucifer being in critical condition after his loss against Kojiro Avenging Lucifer, Katta's Dueling Spirit Before the official tournament against Gyou, Katta received MaltNEXT, Super Battle Dragon Edge from Justice as a key card. During the rounds when Katta asked Gyou for the reason to be in Duel Masters, Gyou's answer had made the spectators and the duelist feared and angered at how he had taken duelist's lives lightly for his evil schemes. Katta's determination for fighting for the sake of his friends and angrily shouted back that bad duelists like Gyou are not worthy to be in the World of Duel Masters, gaining an epic comeback with the audience's support. Shobu Kirifuda was observing Katta's determination and comeback, only to be spotted by Kojiro and put an end to Benny Haha's schemes by knocking him down, with Katta winning against Gyou. Category:Groups